telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Deus salve o rei
"Deus salve o rei" is a Brazilian telenovela written by Daniel Adjafre for Rede Globo. It's an original story and it aired from January 9 to July 30, 2018. The main stars are Rômulo Estrela and Marina Ruy Barbosa. Synopsis Middle Ages. In the region of Cália, the kingdoms of Montemor and Artena have lived in peace for a long time. Until some choices of their monarchs and their consequences directly interfere in the course of history. Afonso, crown prince of Montemor, is an honorable man, fair and who, from a young age, was prepared to one day take the throne. Just the opposite of his younger brother, the irresponsible and inconsequential Rodolfo, who only thinks of enjoying the stewardship of his life as a prince. The two are the grandsons of Queen Crisélia, who is sick and realizes - every day - the urgency of nominating a successor to her kingdom, which would naturally be Alfonso, the eldest. Artena, the neighboring kingdom, is ruled by King Augusto, a wise and benevolent man, who has an ally in his daughter, Princess Catarina, his successor. But she, unlike her father, has ambitious plans for her kingdom, and will spare no effort to achieve her goals. Hoping that one day his daughter's attitudes will change, Augusto looks for a suitor who can rein in the reins of his ambition. And he finds one in Istvan, the Marquis of Córdona, the ideal man. Against his daughter's will, he schedules her engagement. Until the arrival of Constantino, the cunning Duke of Vicenza, in whom Catarina finds a strong ally. Montemor is a prosperous kingdom, rich in iron ore, but lacking something essential for its subsistence: water. Artena, on the other hand, has this feature in abundance. A long-standing agreement between the two kingdoms ensures that the ore produced in Montemor is supplied to Artena in exchange for its water. Crisélia's death dangerously shakes the peace held between the two kingdoms. Afonso will soon become king, but his love for the plebeian Amália makes him relinquish the throne, handing the post to his unprepared brother, which makes relations with the neighboring kingdom even more delicate. And right now, Catarina has a great opportunity to put into practice her expansionist plans. Trivia * Agatha Moreira was considered for the main role of Amália. * Marcos Pitombo was considered for the role of the main villain, however he was replaced with actor José Fidalgo. * Renato Góes was initially confirmed in the role of the main protagonist, Prince Afonso. However, he was later transferred to star in another Globo telenovela 'Filhos da terra' and was replaced with actor Rômulo Estrela. Estrela initally was confirmed in the role of Amalia's brother and was replaced with Vinicius Redd in the role. * Walter Breda was confirmed in the role of the main protagonist's father. He even filmed a couple of episodes, but had to resign due to a medical emergency. He was replaced with actor Giulio Lopes. * Júlia Rabello was reserved for the role of Matilde, but was ultimately replaced with Cristina Pompeo. Cast Main cast Guest stars Category:2018 telenovelas Category:Rede Globo telenovelas Category:Brazilian telenovelas